Through the spread of the Internet, the increase in the variety of devices, such as personal computers, smart phones, tablet devices, etc., and the commoditization of these devices, information can be easily acquired from Web documents. Thus, a procedure and an application for “clipping” electronic documents such as Web documents, similar to the clipping of paper media such as newspapers and magazines, have been realized. Through the spread of smart phones and tablet devices in particular, it is easy to select and move sentences in a document to make clippings.
When searching accumulated clippings for a document relevant to a related document, if the relevant document is shown to a user by a system, pages are usually displayed as thumbnails due to a limited display space. However, it is difficult to ascertain the contents of the relevant document only from a thumbnail display. Thus, in order to help a user to understand an outline of the relevant document, there are techniques of presenting property information, such as a date of creation and a date of clipping, and tag information explicitly given by a user. There is also a technique of presenting a relevant document based on keywords that co-occur between collected clippings.